Disturbance
by Jung Rae Ra
Summary: Gak bisa buat summary . .v An KaiSoo fanfic! Inspiration By BoA - Disturbance!


**Disturbance**

**Jongin/Kyungsoo**

**Oneshot/Drabble**

**Songfic**

**Inspiration By BoA - Disturbance**

**Aku mencintaimu… Tidakkah kata itu cukup bagimu?**

Italic as flashback

Penuh dengan flashback!

**Aku tak ingat akan sinar matamu yang memandangku**

**Juga pelukanmu yang lembut dan hangat**

**Sejak kapan kita tak saling mengenal**

**bahkan tak mau saling mengerti**

**Penampilan kita yang berubah menjadi sangat 'dingin'**

**Bahkan membuat kita tak bisa bersentuhan tangan**

**Dalam rasa ketidakperdulian yang melelahkan**

**Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menjadi lebih membenci diriku**

**Kau yang tak memandang mataku**

**Kau yang tak membaca perasaanku**

**Kau yang berpaling dari rasa sedihku**

**Aku mencintaimu, Tidakkah kata ini cukup bagimu?**

**11 Desember 2011**

Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa, terlihat tengah memandang kosong sebuah cincin di atas meja. Namja itu pun memakai cincin itu dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ia pun membalik sebuah jam pasir di atas mejanya dan berdiri menjauhi meja itu. Namja itu menjauhi meja yang memgingatkannya pada sosok orang yang di cintainya….

_**3 September 2011**_

_Terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah memandang seorang namja cantik di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Terlihat sang namja mungil yang terus menundukkan wajahnya._

"_Mianhae.. Jongie…" namja yang di panggil Jongie itu hanya diam_

"…_."_

"_Maaf aku rasa hubungan kita harus berakhir di sini" kata sang namja manis._

"…_." _

_Namja tampan itu masih diam tak meperdulikan panggilan Jongin yang sudah menjadi namjachingunya 4 tahun terakhir_

"_Maaf aku rasa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi Jongin… Dan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang… Maaf"_

_Namja mungil itu mulai melangkah kan kakinya keluar apartemen seseorang yang di panggil Jongin itu._

Namja tampan tadi terdiam di dalam posisinya…

"Aku merindukanmu… Kyung"

_**2 Maret 2010**_

_Terlihat 2 orang namja duduk di atas sofa. Sesekali kedua namja itu tertawa dengan apa yang sedang mereka lihat di smartphone namja yang lebih mungil. Namja yang lebih tinggi merangkulkan tangannya punggung namja mungil di sampingnya. Keduanya terlihat bahagia…._

"_Kau terlihat lucu di sini Jongiee~~"_

"_Jinjja? Kau suka aku yang disini,Kyung?"_

"_Ne… terlihat tampan~~"_

_Namja yang di panggil Jongie atau Kim Jongin itu memeluk punggung namja yang di panggil Kyung atau Do Kyungsoo tadi. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih._

_Kyungsoo pun menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin._

"_Aku harap kita akan selalu bersama sampai kita tua nanti Jongin-ah"_

"_Tentu Kyung… Kau adalah calon istriku di masa depan"_

_Keduanya pun menatap satu sama lain._

"_Aku mencintaimu" ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka pun mulai membuat mempertipis jarak mereka. Hingga kedua bibir itu bersatu_

Namja tampan itu duduk di sofa. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa….

**Pada awalnya aku tak mengetahuinya, aku tahu benar kau sedang sibuk**

**Pertemuan dan telfonmu menjadi jarang**

**Jika aku menunggumu, kau akan datang, aku harus mengerti akan hal itu**

**Namun semakin aku melakukannya, kau semakin pergi menjauh**

**Aku berdiri di tempat yang sama namun**

**wajahmu menjadi samar, aku tak bisa melihatmu**

**Aku bahkan tak tahu jalan untuk pulang**

**Oleh karena itu, cepat datang padaku dan selamatkan aku**

_**18 Juni 2010**_

_Kyungsoo berada di dalam sebuah taxi yang akan membawanya ke rumah Jongin. Ia pun mengambil smartphone dari tas yang ia bawa, ia menekan angka 1… Speed dial itu namjachingunya… Ia pun menunggu sampai namjachingunya itu mengangkat telfon darinya. Tetapi apa yang ia harapkan tidaklah terjadi_

"_Apa kau sudah bosan denganku Jongie?" ia pun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setetes air mata keluar dari matanya. Ia merasa hubungannya semakin merenggang._

Jongin menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ia terlihat kacau

_**23 Juli 2010**_

_Jongin terlihat memakai sebuah jas, ia akan menghadiri sebuah pertemuan dengan teman-temannya._

"_Pakai yang ini saja Jongin" kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah jas merah yang di berikan Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap malas pada Kyungsoo yang hanya di balas oleh senyum manis dari Kyungsoo._

"_Ini sudah terlalu sering aku pakai Kyung" kata Jongin. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu suka oleh jas yang di berikan namjachingunya itu, ia tetap memakainya sambil menatap bosan kearah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya_

**Di hari dimana semua diatur dalam waktu singkat**

**Hal selanjutnya yang kuketahui adalah aku benar-benar sendiri**

**Apakah kau menangis seperti orang bodoh? Apakah kau pikir ini akhirnya?**

**Aku tak dapat memikirkan apapun**

_**23 Februari 2010**_

_Dua orang namja tengah bergandengan tangan melewati sebuah jembatan sambil sesekali tertawa._

"_Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Kyung"_

_Blush… Wajah Kyungsoo pun memerah_

"_Aku namja Jongin!" katanya sambil memukul pelan tangan Jongin_

"_Tapi bagiku kau cantik" Kata Jongin lagi_

"_Aish! Terserahmu saja!"_

_Jongin pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjachingunya itu._

"_Jongin! Ayo kita berfoto di sini!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan semangat sambil mengambil sebuah kamera di tasnya. Jongin pun mengangguk._

**Kau yang tak memandang mataku**

**Kau yang tak membaca perasaanku**

**Kau yang berpaling dari rasa sedihku**

**Aku mencintaimu, Tidakkah kata ini cukup bagimu?**

**Seperti itulah dirimu**

"Aku benar-benar bodoh!" Kata Jongin sambil menangis dalam diam di dalam apartemennya. Ia pun memukul tembok yang kini di hadapannya. Tempat dimana ia mencium Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Ia terlihat kacau. Keadaan rumahnya sangat berantakan

Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati bayangan mantan namjachingunya

Jongin pun bersimpuh dan menangis lagi. Dadanya sesak! Kenangan dengan namjachingunya terus menghantuinya beberapa bulan ini. Ia merasa menyesal karena tidak mengejar Kyungsoo pada saat ia ingin putus dengannya. Ia tanpa Kyungsoo hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak berdaya… Ia sungguh menyesal

Jongin pun berdiri dan duduk di sebuah kursi. Menangisi Kyungsoo'nya'. Ia sungguh menyesal. Ia ingin Kyungsoo'nya' kembali

_**23 Februari 2010**_

_Setelah puas berfoto-foto Kyungsoo pun menyandarkan kepalanya di pembatas jembatan. Menatap keindahan alam di sekitar jembatan ini. Ia merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya._

"_Melihat apa Kyung?"_

"_Apa saja Jongin, dan mungkin pohon?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh kecil_

"_Kenapa melihat pohon? Bukankah aku lebih tampan di banding pohon yang kau lihat?"_

_Kyungsoo pun membalikkan badannya dan mencubit kecil pipi Jongin_

"_Dasar narsis!"_

"_Kenyataanya aku memang tampan kan Kyung? Kau saja sampai terpikat olehku" Jongin berkata dengan santainya_

"_Terserahmu!"_

"_Hei jangan marah Kyung!"_

"_Ani.. siapa yang marah?"_

"_Jadi kau tidak marah?"_

"_Ani.." jawab Kyungsoo singkat_

_Jongin pun meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya lembut_

"_Aku mencintaimu" Jongin berkata dengan lembut dan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo_

"_Nado" _

_Dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Tanpa peduli apa akhir kisah mereka nanti_

Jongin melihat jam pasir yang bagian bawahnya sudah hampir penuh dengan tatapan sendu.

**Let time go by**

**Go back to the past**

A/N : annyeong! Saya author –abal- baru disini! /liat ke atas/ jelek ya? Duh maaaaff gak sesuai/? FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu BoA yang entah kenapa jadi pengen nge buat versi FFnya.. yah walaupun FFnya gaje plus abal /maklum author amatiran/ maaf kalo banyak typo karena saya males ngedit ._.Well walaupun FF ini jelek berharap para readers mau komen ._. Sebenernya ini FF pengen happy end! Dan mungkin entar kalo yang komen banyak aku buatiin sequelnya ^^ Dan maaf yang udah capek capek baca ini FF tapi ternyata gak se –WAH- FF karya author yang lain… udahlah saya gak mau banyak bacot!

And Lasttttt~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review? /ini semangat aku buat tetep nulis(?)/


End file.
